


Quickie

by sunshinefemme



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefemme/pseuds/sunshinefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete drags Patrick into a public bathroom for some desperate one-on-one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bandom fic ever... inspired by a dream I had.

They're at Barnes & Noble, of all places, when Pete pulls Patrick into the single-stall bathroom behind the local authors section and sticks his hands down his pants. 

"Wow, not much for foreplay, are you?" Patrick laughs, slapping Pete's hands away and going for the zipper of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" Pete gasps, overwhelmed by his own sudden surge of high school-level horniness. "It's just, this is the first time we've had a moment to ourselves since we went on tour-"

"It's fine, relax," says Patrick as he shoves Pete's skinny jeans and briefs down in one fell swoop. A quick glance at the employee bathroom cleaning schedule is enough to convince him that this place is as clean as it needs to be, so he gently nudges Pete against the wall and drops to his knees. Patrick takes Pete's cock into his mouth before it's even fully erect, but the way he latches on sends electricity up Pete's spine and it doesn't take much to get him hard. 

Within seconds Pete is moaning and gripping Patrick's hair like there's no tomorrow. "Jesus _fuck_ , dude," Pete howls. "You trying to kill me?" 

Patrick pulls off and stares up at him, mouth wet, face flushed, and says, "Sorry, was that bad?" 

Pete feels like he's losing it, whatever _it_ is. "No, that was amazing. Just- ease up a little, eh?"

"Okay." Patrick gives him a devious smirk and licks up the underside of his cock firmly and slowly before taking him back in.

"Ffff." _This fucking asshole_ , Pete thinks fondly. 

Patrick keeps a steady rhythm going for a while, teasing out little moans and sighs and occasional hair-pulls from his bandmate. "C-can you, uh. Speed up a little. I'm so close, God." Patrick hums in delight, drawing himself out of a trance. He puts his tongue to work, swirling it around the head of Pete's cock while his nimble fingers take up the rest. 

With a moan of encouragement from Patrick, Pete comes, heat surging through him. Patrick swallows like a trooper even as Pete grips his hair to keep himself from falling over. 

"Damn. You are unreal," Pete breathes as Patrick eases off of him.

They share a profound moment before someone knocks loudly on the bathroom door. "I HAVE TO PEE."

"Well, so much for you bending me over," Patrick murmurs, and the two of them stifle giggles as they make their way out of the bathroom.


End file.
